


A Family Among Themselves

by Shipping_Canons



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: All my happy poetry sucks, Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I literally only write angst, M/M, Other, Poems, Poetry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Canons/pseuds/Shipping_Canons
Summary: For you knowThis is a portion of your soulHanging on the pageWritten in your heart's blood---I write bad poetry about Les Mis (mainly the revolution and Les amis) almost every time I have inspiration so I've decided I might as well post it, maybe someone will enjoy reading it.
Comments: 146
Kudos: 18





	1. The Death Of The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - the chief, the angelic face of this tiny revolution, our -very beloved- Enjolras!

Eight bullets  
Eight bullests for eight men  
The men who followed you to death  
Eight holes  
Eight holes in your chest  
One for every friend you failed  
Eight names  
Eight names carved in blood  
Carved to the surface of your heart  
The guide  
The center  
The poet  
The unlucky  
The Malade Imaginaire  
The worker  
And the sceptic  
The sceptic who despite believing in nothing died by your side  
Eight bullets  
Eight friends  
And you standing against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I know there is like, zero demand for shit like this but I'll let you know that kudos and comments are appreciated and squealed at.


	2. A blind man who sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second we have our blind man, our drunkard, our skeptic - I hoped you guessed right cause I'm not gonna tell you guys :-)

-•-•-•-•-

No one loves the light like the blind man  
The blind man who believes in nothing  
The blind man who sits there and mocks the light  
The blind man who drinks to cope  
The blind man who sleeps like his soul  
The blind man who wakes up at last  
The blind man who sees the light  
The blind man who asks premission to die  
The blind man who believes in nothing  
The blind man who believes in light


	3. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of our beloved trio talks about the other. Let's see who can tell me which one it is.  
> ** Imagine a smiley face **

My dearest friend  
Who stands at my right  
Who have my back

My loveliest girl  
Who stands at my left  
Who catches my eye

My everliving love  
Which stands in my heart  
Which burns at my tongue

And my neverending luck  
Which stand above me  
Which keeps my alive

All these four bring a smile to my face  
All these four are a reason to live  
All these four are the proof  
That life can be complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is shit. I really struggle to write hopeful. Hope you liked it nonetheless.


	4. The Time In Which Brothers Fight Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could be your brother"  
> "He is"

Brother fights brother  
And both of them know  
That in other time  
In other life  
It could be different  
In other time  
In other life  
They could be friends  
Get to know each other  
Laugh and cry together  
But they stand  
Facing each other  
Stoned expressions  
Guns raised  
And the other time  
And the other life  
Are just a dream  
That dies with the last embers of their lives  
Facing each other  
Brother against brother  
In the wrong time  
In the wrong life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a bit late. The whole day I was like: "Yuli, you should post"  
> And then I went: "uuugghh later"  
> So here it is, later.


	5. A Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today is the Barricade Day (!!) And I decided to make something hopeful and happy for you to help heal your broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I said it once but - I'm bad at hopeful happy things.  
> B U T I really wanted to do something special for the special day.

See, the smiles of my friends  
Brighter than the morning sun  
And the banner flies above our heads  
Redder than the blood

See, the people have risen  
Not long till the battle was won  
And the tears we aren't fighting  
Come in a flood

See, the foe wasn't beaten  
They've joined our cause  
And the ones that aren't here  
Are remembered as heroes

Everything is perfect  
And this time by dawn  
The streets aren't bleeding  
And the fighting is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. My rhymes are awful (that's why I write poems and not songs!)  
> (Yes, I know poems can rhyme too)  
> And I kinda lost myself around the middle and didn't know how to continue so it's pretty bad.  
> Hope you didn't cringe too much


	6. From Him To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, because he thought he's going to his death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite poorly written. I hope you'll survive. Please survive.

Hands entwined through a fence  
Lips muttering words of love  
This knowing feeling  
Fate pulling together  
Fate pulling apart  
So let this be my goodbye  
For I'll never love anymore  
Fret not  
For Even with you across a sea and I passing the barrier  
I will always be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, if you can, please tell me if you're still alive. I'm dead.  
> (Just, you know, I have a hell lot of pressure now that we're back to school and I hope you're doing well.)


	7. From One To The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back to the sad stuff and my interpretations of deaths.  
> "Let's be scared together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the earliest things I wrote about Les mis. It is probably better than the last one. It certainly has a better rhythm.

I am sorry, my friends  
For not dying with you  
I am sorry for not being there  
To fight, when you all went away

I am sorry, my friends  
For not expiring by dawn  
I am sorry for not looking  
At you, one last time

I am sorry, my friends  
Yet I am not sorry at all  
For I died away, in the arms of the foe  
For I was among the firsts to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should do something for bahorel soon.  
> Also I've been meaning to write about combeferre since the beginning of this... Thing and never got around to doing so.  
> 


	8. Thinking Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know who this is.

There's no pain that can distract you from the pain  
There's no running away from your thoughts  
There's no running away from gods and shouts  
So you sing  
Sing until your throat soars  
And you dance  
Dance until your body can't move  
And you play  
Play until your fingers bleed  
And you paint  
Paint what emotions you can't express  
And you write  
You write on your skin, in blood red ink  
And you drink, and you yell, and you box, and you fence  
And you do what you can to numb your brain


	9. Counting Our Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit messy but basically this is, like the title suggests, sort of a "head counting" throughout the battle on the barricade.

Are you ready to start?  
1, 2, 3  
Lest us start the counting here  
4, 5, 6, 7  
Not all of us will get to heaven  
6, 7, 8, 9  
Yet none of you deserve to die  
9  
1, 2, 3, 4  
Leave us here so they see what we were fighting for  
5, 6, 7, 8  
Our work will not go to waste  
8  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
The counting differs every time  
7, 6, 5  
Down  
4, 3  
We go  
1, 2  
With a  
2  
1  
Bang.


	10. The Deep Understanding Of The Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write about Combeferre! Hurray!

With violence all around  
How could you blame his friends?  
When someone is shooting at you  
How can you not become savage?  
The instincts that make us humans  
Are the very ones that tear us apart  
And the mercy we all have inside us  
Are what makes us turn beasts when we're shot  
But perhaps it could go someway else  
Perhaps we could all live together  
If the mercy that one _homo_ had  
Would also help one chief and _vir_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what is this supposed to be but, nu shoyn.


	11. Every little B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahorel should really get more attention.

B for believing  
B for breathing  
Breathing  
Words of love, and hate  
Laughter and huffs of disagreement  
B for being alive

B boxing  
B for betting  
Betting  
At games, betting life  
Living dangerously close to the edge  
B for burning

B for bursting first  
Be for bleeding out  
Bleeding out  
Till all that remains  
Is a little b on the pavement  
b for brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fucking did it. Took me whole two weeks to finish writing what was cooking in my head for like, a month.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday... I am currently undergoing a major writers block. So here, have something that is really not good and isn't about a character but about the book...

My eyes are on the pages  
My soul lives there, with them  
My heart beats, fast and steady  
My mind explodes with facts  
I'm ready to continue  
Even when it lacks a life  
I'll read every last word  
To this journey  
To this book  
To the story of men  
Hisstory on pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote hisstory intentionally. I think you get the point.


	13. The moment of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this is not the 100th poem from Grantaire's pov/about him.

And his eyes  
Were so blue  
In this last moment of fate  
And his hand  
Grasped mine  
And a nod  
Barely signed  
And a click  
And another  
And we both stand there proudly  
Seeing anything  
And nothing  
And falling  
At his feet  
Looking up  
To the blue  
In the eyes of my faith  
Seeing him  
Only him  
In this moment of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm really sorry for editing my poems so much. It's just that sometimes I forget to proofread before I post them...


	14. Blindly Into Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a limerick, be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry I missed the date again. I just couldn't get myself to write and any time I started I couldn't find the right words to continue.

In a far land, not too long ago  
Nine friends in one room with one cause  
And their leader in red  
Fights with no sign of dread  
After him to the battle they go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW the first and the second line don't rhyme and that this is a very lousy limerick. I know. (Also my notes are way longer than the actual writing which is kinda funny and also kinda depressing)


	15. A Play For you To Watch

Here we are again  
Once more, ready to die  
Here we go again  
One more time before the night  
Here I am again  
Standing tall and proud  
Here you are again  
Beside me in the dark  
Here we are again  
Shooting at the crowd  
All the world's a stage  
Ours is here and now.


	16. Shreds Of Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a weird rhythm that probably only I can hear and therefore a bit harder to read.

You smell blood and sweat  
And one tear slide  
Tear for those who can't feel  
The ones that won't join

You steel up your heart  
When around you  
Worlds fall and friends too  
For change in your dreams

You open your eyes  
And stare blindly  
Seeing behind you  
Watching the future

You hear the guns shoot  
You can't feel it  
Hands entwined through the lifetimes  
And holding the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all started when the sentence "you open your eyes and stare blindly" popped into my mind. It was accompanied by a whole different poem originally but I couldn't remember it when I finally sat to write. Something about guilt.


	17. Time Sings In Our Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche, I'm sorry I didn't write about you sooner.

On the wrong side of the barricade  
A young one is crawling  
He’s tired, needs a rest  
And he doesn't have time

On the wrong side of the barricade  
Small hands filling basket  
They’re skilled and and do it fast  
And they don’t waste time

On the wrong side of the barricade  
A bullet is flying  
It’s deadly and aimed well  
And it stops the time

On the right side of the barricade  
Grown up men are crying  
Over small, blood stained vest  
Of boy that ran out of time.


	18. A Prince To One, A Vision To Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how I got to this title. I have absolutely no idea.

Mother and daughter  
Each one in her place  
One dreams of the future  
One mourning the past

Mother and daughter  
Dreams of each other  
The arms of the father  
Were not even there

Mother and daughter  
Will never meet again  
One falling apart  
And the other repaired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it could be longer, I'm just a non creative bitch trying to bring an idea to life.  
> (I was going to sleep and then i realized that Fantine and Cosette both sing about dreams, only one of them is [kinda] hopeful and is going to be saved and the other is crushed and dying)


	19. Hands Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back with the deaths! Am I ever gonna stop replaying this scene? Possibly. Probably not TBH.

Twelve bullets  
Twelve bullets  
Each one goes into its place  
One, two, three, _four_  
Five, six, seven, _eight_.

Twelve bullets  
Twelve bullets  
Shallow breathing, eye meeting eye  
One, two, three, _four_  
We are going to die

Twelve bullets  
Twelve bullets  
Silence, even the heartbeats are gone  
 _Twelve_ , eleven, ten, nine  
 _Eight_ , seven, six, five  
 _Four_ , three, two  
One.


	20. Moment To Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As words die and thoughts vanish and worlds drown in color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is another vaguely Grantaire's-way-of-seeing-things poem.  
> Yes, it also includes THAT scene.  
> I'm a hopeless case.

Looking up at you  
Words dead on my lips  
Words dead, world gray, all thoughts fly out of the window

Looking up at you  
Whispers dead on my lips  
Whispers dead, world blue, all thoughts drown in drink

Looking up at you  
Prayers dead on my lips  
Prayers dead, world red, all thoughts up in smoke

Looking up at you  
Pleading dead on my lips  
Pleading dead, world black, all thoughts set on fire

Looking down at me  
Fire dead in your eyes  
Fire dead, worlds white, all thoughts gone-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summery was supposed to be the title but it was way too long (this is not Fall Out Boy here) and I thought the phrase was way too amazing to just be tossed away and thus, the summery was born.


	21. Les Amis De L'Abaissés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could hear their voices if you just came to the back room. The back room of café Musain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you combine tiredness and two days of Jewish holiday (aka no access to my phone, among other things)  
> (And if any Jews happen to come across this - Shana tova! May this year be better than the last)

Right through the smoke  
You could hear the opinions  
Right through their smiles  
You could see their ideal  
Look through the name  
Can you see their goal?  
Look to the group  
Who taught a lesson to us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smoke mentioned is probably cigar smoke, it's just the way I picture the back room at the musain.


	22. Careful Boy, Stay Out Of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low key hate myself for using a line from the musical as the title.

Sneaking through the city  
Boy, without a name  
Sneaking through their city  
Never quite a man

Running all his lifetime  
Child, without a home  
Running from the guardians  
Don’t know where he’s from

Sticking to his business  
Kid, without a friend  
Sticking hands for business  
Never reaching there

Jumping through the street  
Gavroche now has a home  
Jumping and then falling  
Smiling, white and cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice this is the first time I've ever mentioned an actual name in my poems. Had to do it to get the point across but believe me, it was HARD.  
> Also, tell me if I missed a word (in my head I wrote all of them!) or misspelled a word. It is 6:50 and I literally haven't slept all night.


	23. Names

The names are not essential  
To this moment, to the day  
But their mindsets, longings, loved ones  
Make us figure out the name

As we sit and read (or listen)  
To the story of the nine  
And their mindsets, longings, loved ones  
Make a name of special kind

For their legal names are missing  
But the names of men are more  
For their mindsets, longing, loved ones  
Are a name  
For years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't really felt like Les mis today so I wrote something... Vaguely Les mis.  
> I'm sorry.


	24. An Old Man's Black Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. Mabeuf! M. Mabeuf!  
> (I really should've written about him earlier. He is amazing.)

The plants in the garden still whisper  
A big man, they say, good, and gentle  
He gave life to us, he raised us, they say  
He gave life to us and nothing else matters

The men of the city aren't talking  
A weird man, they'd say, if they'd talk  
He's wandering and crazy, but harmless, they'd say  
He's wandering and crazy, that old man

Those who rebelled for cause once shouted  
A brave man, they said, an example  
He's self sacrificing, he raised up the flag  
The red flag of blood and of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you couldn't figure out from the weird summary and from the way this poem is descending from tolerable to madness even I can't read or understand I'm kinda tired (my sleep schedule had been a mess the past month) and currently under a writer's block (this thing is so frustrating. I can't even figure out my own characters, let alone some 19th century fictional frenchmen). I don't think I can think without having some bananas on rollercoasters in my brain or something.  
> I have Tumblr now if you wanna come yell at me. its @writingcanons and sometimes I post there poetry that isn't Les Mis and is mostly about colors, which is really weird when you think about it.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to read this and I don't know if I'll be posting next week.


	25. Seeing The Path/in Face Of The Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scene, different words.

The blind's eyes had opened  
Light filtering through eyelids  
Tears escaping, turning golden  
And no friend by his side

There, stood the sun  
Proud and majestic  
Showing no sign of fear  
As he stared at the guns

And as the blind watched  
He realized that's the end  
He leaped out of his chair  
With a cry to wait

"Kill me with the god"  
He said, out of breath  
"I cannot lose this love"  
And he held out his hand

And his golden Apollo  
Took his hand with a smile  
As the both stared straight forward  
To the barrels of the guns

"I permit it" he whispered  
As soft as the touch  
And when gunshots filled the air  
The blind had peace at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so guess who decided "if I can't write about something original, let's just rewind this scene I've been writing about forever JUST ONE MORE TIME"
> 
> Also, I did something with the times I said a certain word in this poem that makes it a special number and I'm gonna wait and see who's gonna catch on it first :-)  
> (Hint-the title is important this time)


	26. Silent Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the weight of world isn't too much for young shoulders, other times even the gun is too heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO SORRY! I wrote this yesterday and intended on posting this in the afternoon but then life decided to be. I am terribly sorry for not posting this yesterday.

Your heart feels heavy but your eyes are dry  
Your hands are steady when the gun is cocked  
You look the one side and then to the other  
You knew from the start you'll be shooting your brothers

Then you watch as they fall  
You cannot stand this anymore  
And you run to your brother  
You catch him in your arms

And you try all you can  
You feel tears in your eye  
When he dies in your arms  
And you look to the sky

And you don't feel the pain  
When your heart slows to halt  
And the last thing you hear  
Is the scream of the loved

When you finally fall  
Underneath brightening sky  
You have brother in arms  
And another to cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any grammatical errors, spelling errors or places where the rhythm feels off!
> 
> Yes, I wrote this with a certain Ami in mind. I think you can probably guess. (It was originally meant to be vague but I got carried away)


	27. Four Men Of a Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, I totally didn't write this is approximately four point five minutes of which just a little more of three seconds spent on me trying to figure out what the heck are words.

The speech of the wise one  
May talk to your mind  
And tell you to go  
And hold you to word

The laugh of the friend  
May stutter your step  
And swipe you in arms  
And beg you to stay

The shouts of the warrior  
May enter your limbs  
And twist with your blood  
And fill you with rage

But the cry of the poet  
Is what pierces your heart  
And blinds all your thoughts  
But one colour  
Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did.  
> As usual, please let me know of any grammatical or spelling error you find, and you're welcome to write to me in the comments (and on Tumblr but I'm on mobile and not breaking my head on how to fit a link.)  
> Is breaking one's head a phrase in English? I'm interested. I like this phrase very much.


	28. Polar Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem contains headcanon for the looks of a character.

A handful of roses in long auburn hair  
Laughter and poetry, knowing too well  
Lines falling from mouth and hands flailing around  
He was so alive,   
So alive

Blood red roses and long black thorns  
Yelling in voice they all know too well  
One single line and gunshot is the sound  
He was so alive,  
And now he's-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not have tears in my eyes when I wrote this. 
> 
> This poem's structure is loosely based off the song "go tonight" from the mad ones.  
> Go listen to it. It's really good and sad and beautiful.


	29. Hold A Hand Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a faceless girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, this is about éponine and I'm terribly sorry for the quality of what you're about to read.

She had no face  
Just a set of small thin feet  
Running in the dirty streets

She had no mind  
Just a set of small quick hands  
Stealing to survive the day

She had no body  
Just a set of small crumpled rugs  
Covering from cold that nags

But she did have a heart  
And to save a pair of lovers  
Her heart ended up pierced and broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't post last week last week and that this one has no rhythm at all and is so weird and bad.  
> As usual, let me know of grammatical or spelling errors.


	30. A Begging Comes Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that last moment, the regrets of the past wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho it's not his fault damnit

If you had only listened  
We wouldn't be here now  
If you had only listened  
You wouldn't have needed to shout  
If you had only listened  
You shouldn't have witnessed them cry  
If you had only listened  
You wouldn't have needed to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's the thirtieth poem I'm posting in this shit book!
> 
> I've been trying to experience with different tenses and that is why this poem is a. short and b. sounds a bit off.
> 
> As usual, please let me know about any grammatical or spelling errors so I can fix them!


	31. Stream and String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say at your last moment, your life passes in front of your eyes. The truth is, it's not the life that pass but the little things that made you live them.

The bumps in the table's wood  
The hint of clove in the air  
The light shining on bottles  
The last thoughts of the musain

The corner of the center's smile  
The crinkles in the guide's forehead  
The fire in the group's eyes  
The last thoughts about his friends

The light that seems to strike him blind  
The whisp of smoke comes from the gun  
The calloused palm holding his tight  
The last thoughts before the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this anymore? Am I just fooling myself that people enjoy these poems when I write them? Do I need to stop?
> 
> Do I even care anymore?


	32. Fantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As simple as that, gold name, black times.

Golden locks over the shoulder  
Innocent smile, angelic face  
Looking to man like he's everything  
But, at the end, tasting defeat

Golden locks cut and sold  
Downcast look and hollow eyes  
Looking at men as the enemy  
The ending cannot be good this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting this late, I completely forgot about it yesterday.


	33. Never Heaven, Never Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in heaven and never in hell, always by his side when time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update and the bad writing, school had been hectic lately and I can't seem to find the time or the motivation to write.

And you know  
There is no way in hell  
Or in heaven  
You will let him go

And you pray  
That in hell  
Or in heaven  
You'll find him again

But for now  
This is hell  
Never heaven  
And you need to stand by his side

Because you know  
It doesn't matter if it's hell  
Or if it's heavern  
You cannot live when he dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know about any grammatical or spelling errors.   
> Please comment your thoughts, I thrive on your feedback.


	34. Heart Ache

She was not scared  
Of men or of others  
She did not fear  
The weather, the cold  
She was used to  
The hard streets, the aching  
But she chose to die  
For a different ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, tell me about mistakes and stuff you didn't like


	35. Three to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last moments seem like they all swim in a haze, as your heartbeats fade and your time had stopped.

When the last blade pierces his heart  
He doesn't think of regrets  
No, the last breath is no time to think of regrets  
It's the time to think of the life

He thinks of his loved ones  
His sister, his mother  
He thinks of his friends,  
Maybe they'll meet again

He thinks of the light   
Burning the horizon  
He thinks of the sun  
And the fire behind it

He can tell that he has  
No future to come  
He tries not to think  
Of the man in his arms

He thinks of the life  
That could have been  
And he smiles at the skies  
As his last sigh  
Is heaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know of any mistakes I made or any ways you could make the poem sound better.  
> Please comment, it's really nice to hear what you think of the poem even if it's not a long and complex literary analysis.


	36. Ashen Gold and Shadowed Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trembling in the cold, in the fear, collected into the warmth of his heart.

Small light in the dark  
Little lame hands and feet  
Barely making any sound  
Trying not to be seen

Tall shadow of friend  
Warm big hands to help these  
Silent as he could be  
As they both tread the snow

Cold harsh light of flames  
Cutting laughter and sneers  
In the past shall remain  
For the little  
Is free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think this day will come but here you have an actually hopeful poem that did not take me two days and a half to write.  
> Find me on Tumblr @writingcanons :-)


	37. Time Has Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persistence.

No, they won't  
They can't give up  
Never  
In a million years

If they die  
Then so be it  
They'll die  
Protecting their ideals

Yes, they will  
They will stand tall  
Even  
With their backs to the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading last week and for uploading this one late. Life had been pretty hectic lately and I don't really have the time or the emotional capacity (yuli≠english) to write.  
> As usual, let me know of any grammatical or spelling errors and please tell me what you thought of this poem.


	38. Cut Their Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine birds who wanted to fly free.

To this day  
The birds all tell  
Of nine young men  
Who fought for freedom

And to this day  
They won't forget  
The cruel cold hate  
Of the opponents

For to this day  
The birds all sing  
Of nine young men  
Who fell for freedom


	39. Misty Haze Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything is blurred and the edges are cut, one color fills out for the rest and the grey does not exist.

Running in his brain  
Crushing and falling  
Moving all around him  
Sounds, and shapes

Colors bloom at his chest  
Swirling, burning  
Filling him up  
Numbing his fingers

His legs move on their own  
Stumbling, steady  
Shouting out loud  
Watching the reds

Pain holds him for a moment  
Alive, barely  
Rough texture, rough voice  
Flick of blue then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not drunk. I just have a lot of feelings.  
> I'm also deeply sorry for not posting last week... My aunt passed away and my mind wasn't exactly here...
> 
> As usual, spelling, grammer, you name it, I change it.  
> I'm sorry for this poem being so confusing.


End file.
